


Come un'attesa millenaria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [10]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una Pwp di LokixJane. Dedicata a Princess Monster. PostThor In the Dark World.E se Loki fosse stato Anakin e Jane la reincarnazione di Padme?





	Come un'attesa millenaria

Come un'attesa millenaria

 

Jane chiuse il libro, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre. Alzò il capo verso il soffitto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani e sbadigliò. Strinse di più gli occhi e una lacrima le rigò il viso. Sentiva il collo dolerle in più punti.   
"Non si sbadiglia senza mano" soffiò una voce. Jane sgranò gli occhi e si voltò. Impallidì vedendo Loki avanzare verso di lei, schivare il tavolino di legno aperto su cui c'era una fila di piatti sporchi.   
"Tu ... non puoi essere vero ..." farfugliò. Si massaggiò la fronte e deglutì.  
"Ho studiato decisamente troppo. Ho le allucinazioni" brontolò. Loki si passò un dito sul collo allungato, facendo scomparire il collare d'oro che lo stringeva all'altezza della giugulare.  
"Avevo detto che mi piacevi, midgardiana. Era ovvio che sarei venuto a trovarti" mormorò. Gli stivaletti che gli cingevano i piedi scomparvero, lasciando i suoi piedi nudi. Raggiunse il letto su cui era seduta lei e vi si mise in ginocchio. Jane perse la presa sul tomo e strisciò all'indietro, fino a sbattere contro la parete.  
Il libro cadde a terra con un tonfo, aprendosi. Loki dimenò la mano, il tomo levitò fino al tavolino e vi si adagiò, chiudendosi.  
"Non è carino rovinare i libri di testo" sibilò mellifluo. Jane si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a sbottonare i bottoni della camicetta di Loki. Le labbra di Jane divennero rosso fuoco e lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al volto, arrossandogli la pelle all'altezza dello zigomo sporgente.  
"Allora sei vero!" strepitò Jane. Loki prese la mano di lei nella propria e se la portò al viso, facendosi accarezzare.  
"Non ne dubitare" mormorò. Schioccò le dita e la camicetta di Jane si aprì, scivolando sul letto. Il reggiseno si slacciò, lasciando scoperto il seno della giovane. Le tende si chiusero, avvolte da un'aura verde e si accesero le luci all'interno. Jane si coprì il seno con le braccia, scuotendo il capo.  
"Ricordi che sto con Thor?!" sbraitò. Le iridi verdi di Loki si rifletterono in quelle castane di lei.  
"Eppure, scommetto, che anche tu hai avuto la sensazione di avermi già visto" mormorò la divinità. Jane si mordicchiò il labbro e chinò in avanti il capo.  
"Io ... è vero, ma tu sei folle ed io ..." farfugliò la giovane. Loki la cinse a sé, baciandole il collo. Jane affondò il viso nei capelli di lui, il loro odore le punse le narici, espirò rumorosamente e passò le dita tra le ciocche nere e aggrovigliate di lui, le dita le si impigliavano.  
"E' come se ci fossimo già conosciuti in un'altra vita". Ammise la scienziata.  
\- Non avrei dovuto ammetterlo così facilmente! Accidenti a me e alla mia incapacità con gli uomini! - pensò.  
"Ho dei ricordi di epoche passate, prima che il padre di Thor conquistasse il mondo, in cui tu eri la mia sposa e la mia principessa" mormorò roco Loki. Proseguì a baciarle il collo, scese lungo la sua scapola e più in basso baciandole il seno. Jane si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, sentendo lui baciarle il seno.  
Loki le prese il capezzolo in bocca e ticchettò la parte superiore con la lingua, sentendolo turgido. La giovane gemette e inarcò la schiena in avanti, il capezzolo le si arrossò e Loki lo avvolse con la lingua, succhiando più forte. Lo ricoprì di filamenti trasparenti di saliva. Si staccò, ghignò e guardò le gote arrossate della giovane. I suoi capelli castani erano a raggiera sul cuscino. Loki fu avvolto da magia verde e le proprie vesti scomparvero, lasciando il suo corpo ignudo. Il viso di Jane si accaldò e la giovane astrofisica passò le mani sulla pelle candida di lui. Lo accarezzò all'altezza del petto, dove gli addominali copriva le ossa sporgenti della cassa toracica. Scese, passando le dita tremanti sulla sua tartaruga e allargò le mani, appoggiandole sui fianchi nivei del dio. Sentiva la pelle liscia di lui e il respiro del dio dell'inganno rimbombare nella roulotte. Abbassò lo sguardo, vedendo il membro di lui eccitato e sentì le proprie orecchie ardere.  
"Io sono la stella polare che guida Thor. Se cado io ..." biascicò Jane. Loki le aprì il bottone dei jeans e glieli abbassò, accarezzandole le gambe.  
"Eppure non lo ami. Non lo hai aspettato. Invece, se fossi stato io, mi avresti atteso?" chiese. Jane si sfilò i calzini e si tolse del tutto i pantaloni.  
"Ho come l'impressione di aspettarti già da secoli" bisbigliò. Loki prese le gambe di lei se le mise intorno ai fianchi. Le sorrise, mostrando i propri denti lattei.  
"Non glielo diremo, ma per una volta, goditi ciò che veramente aneli" rispose. Jane si strofinò con il ventre su di lui. Loki le accarezzò i glutei, rabbrividì di piacere e sentì una scossa elettrica scendere lungo la sua spina dorsale. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate. Jane gli afferrò le spalle con le mani e lo avvicinò a sé, stendendosi sul letto. Lo baciò e Loki ricambiò i baci, i loro mugoli di piacere tra un bacio e l'altro si confondevano con i loro ansiti affannosi. Loki la penetrò e Jane conficcò le unghie nelle spalle di lui graffiandole. Laufeyson iniziò a muoversi su e giù, sempre più velocemente. I corpi dei due si ricoprirono di sudore, mentre i loro gemiti diventivano sempre più forti. Le lingue dei due si accarezzavano, strisciavano tra loro e facevano uscire rivoli di saliva dalle bocce unite dei due. Loki si staccò, ansimando rumorosamente. Jane si sporgeva verso di lui, assecondando i movimenti sempre più veloci del dio.  
"...ten ...tatore ...ma-maledetto ... ancora". Iniziò a implorare, con voce rauca. I suoi occhi erano umidi e le sue iridi castane si erano fatte più scure, quasi nere. Loki iniziò ad entrare sempre più a fondo e con forza, facendo tremare e cigolare il letto. La roulotte ondeggiava e la luce del sole filtrava quando le tendine si muovevano.  
"Mnhhh.... Loki!" ululò Jane. Loki iniziò a decelerare, ghignando. Il suo cuore era accelerato, si mise ad accarezzare il viso madido di sudore di lei.  
"Non mi sarei sentito completo se non fossi venuto" mormorò. Jane lo abbracciò più forte e strinse gli occhi.  
"Ritornerai?" domandò.  
"Se non morirò davvero" promise Loki. Uscì da lei, si stese accanto alla scienziata che continuava a tenerlo abbracciato a sé.  
"Non andartene, non ancora" lo implorò. Loki la abbracciò a sua volta e le mise la fronte nell'incavo della spalla.  
"Non me ne vado, per ora" rispose, ansimando.

 


End file.
